Lily Wayne
by rowellylovesgryffindor
Summary: Lily is Bruce Wayne's younger sister. She wanted to become a doctor like her late father and when Bruce leaves and is presumed dead she works her hardest. Better overview inside. rated T incase
1. Chapter 1

**Lily is Bruce Wayne's younger sister. She took the death of her parents differently and never considered seeking revenge, unlike her brother. At an early age she took an interest in medicine and strived to become top of her class at Gotham University, in memory of her father. When Bruce leaves and is presumed dead she works twice as hard, to show that she can carry on no matter what difficulties she faces. This story follows her life, starting with the day Bruce fell down the well and continuing until after the Dark Knight (skipping most of her childhood to Chill's appeal)**

**I hope you enjoy this FanFic, it's my second Batman Fic and please review. **

Rachel and I were running through the gardens at my home, Wayne Manor. She held my hand and led me towards the green house. Bruce was following us; Rachel had found an arrow head and wanted to keep it for herself. He was having none of that.

"Rachel, let me see." He shouted after us. We hid under the table, hoping he would not find us. We weren't that lucky. We watched as he came closer then he kneeled in front of us.

"Can I see?" he asked.

"Finders keepers." I told him. He scowled at me.

"And I found it." Rachel told him.

"In my garden." Slowly she opened her hands to reveal the arrow head. Bruce grabbed it from her and ran towards the door.

"Finders keepers." He shouted back to us. Rachel and I ran after him but stopped when we came outside. We couldn't see him.

"Bruce?" we heard a crack then a shout. I ran first to the old well.

"Bruce?" I shouted down worried. I heard him groan while Rachel ran shouting for her mother and Alfred. "Rachel's gone to get Alfred." I told him, I moved away from the well and waited. When my dad came down he told me to go back up to the Manor and stay with Mrs Dawes. I watched Bruce give Rachel the arrow head back and smiled. My brother could be kind sometimes.

I was sitting on my mom's lap as the train speeded along the track.

"Did you build this train Dad?" Bruce asked. He was standing beside the door looking smart in his shirt and bowtie. Our Dad nodded.

"Gotham's been good to our family, but the city's been suffering. People less fortunate than us have been enduring very hard times. So we built a new, cheap, public transportation system to unite the city. And at the centre..." Dad turned and pointed to Wayne Tower. I leaned forward to have a good look. "...Wayne Tower."

"Is that where you work?"

"No, I work at the hospital."

"I'm gonna work there when I'm older." I declared to them, Dad leaned forward and kissed my forehead.

"And you'll make an excellent doctor. And I leave the running of our company to much better men."

"Better?"

"Well...more interested men." Bruce laughed along with our Mom and Dad, I just smiled. Not understanding the talk of business.

At the opera I was easily bored. I was sat beside Bruce and could see he was agitated.

"Can we go." I heard Bruce ask Dad, "Please."

"Okay. Let's go." Mom looked worriedly at Bruce then we began to shuffle past the other members of the audience.

"What's wrong Bruce?" Mom asked, helping me put my coat on before putting hers on.

"No, no. It was me. I just needed some fresh air. A little bit of opera goes a long way. Right, Bruce?" said man nodded slightly and smiled at Dad. "Come on. Let's go." Mom put her arm around Bruce and I held Dad's hand. A scruffy man began to approach us. He pulled a gun out and pointed it at Dad.

"Wallets, jewellery. Come on, fast."

"That's fine." Dad said, pushing me slightly behind himself.

"Fast." The man was very impatient.

"Take it easy." Dad was being extremely calm considering he had a gun pointed at his chest. "Take it easy. Here you go." He pulled his wallet out and handed it over. It slipped from the man's grasped and landed on the pavement.

"It's fine. It's fine." The man kneeled down and tried to find the wallet without taking his eyes off Dad. "Now just take it and go." The man moved the gun onto Mom.

"I said jewellery."

"Hey..." Dad stepped in front of Mom and the man fired his gun. She screamed and dropped to the floor beside Dad. The man grabbed Mom's pearls and broke the necklace. Another shot was fired and she slumped over Dad. I stood frozen, unable to understand what was happening at age five. The man ran away without a backward glance.

"Bruce, Lilly." Dad whispered. "It's okay, don't be afraid, look after you sister Bruce." Dad's eyes closed and Bruce pulled me into a hug. I couldn't understand what was happening.

"Bruce what's happened to Mommy and Daddy." He shook his head, unable to say anything.

We were sat in the in Gotham's Police station. Bruce had a hold of Dad's jacket. He seemed nervous and jumpy. Jim Gordon was talking to us.

"Is this your father's?" he asked Bruce. Jim reached forward for it and Bruce flinched. "It's okay." He said, taking it from Bruce and wrapping it around both of us. "There you go, it's okay." He said, ruffling Bruce's hair and rubbing my cheek. Another man entered the room.

"Gordon." Jim left us with the new man. He smiled at us. "Hey, good news. We got him, kids." My brother pulled me closer again. I still didn't understand. It wasn't until after the funeral I realized I wasn't going to see my parents again.

Bruce and I were walking away from the Wayne graveyard with Alfred. He was too look after us and Wayne Manor. Alfred had his arm around me and we all watched the mourners walking to their cars. An unknown man to me approached us and held his hand out to Bruce. Said boy shook the extended hand

"You're in excellent hands. We'll be watching the empire. When you grow up it'll be waiting for you." He walked away, leaving a great weight on Bruce's shoulder. Alfred led us into the Manor. He took me to my room and offered to make me some supper. I nodded my head.

"Alfred?" He stopped and turned towards me.

"Yes Mistress Lily?"

"My parents aren't coming back are they?" Alfred shook his head. I was beginning to understand now. I ran forward and wrapped my arms around him. Tears flowed.

"It'll be okay." He told me.

Many years later I was preparing myself for the hearing of the man who had murdered my parents. I had the day off from University for the hearing. The professor of my course respected my parents and said I would have to spend an extra three hours the next day to catch up. He felt confident I would be able to completely catch up. I started to walk downstairs to see if Alfred had arrived back with Bruce. Pretty much everything was covered with a white sheet. My brother had insisted seeing as he was the oldest by nearly five years. I hated it, it clouded out my family's heritage.

"I'm not heading back at all." My head snapped up, Bruce was walking towards the stairs.

"Bruce!" I shouted. I ran up to him and embraced him in a hug.

"Lily, I've missed you."

"Same I've missed you."

"And what did I hear there, not going back to Preston, you don't like it there?"

"I like it fine. They just don't feel the same way." I rolled my eyes.

"I've prepared the master bedroom." Alfred cut in. I smiled, when Bruce moved out I had refused to take the master bedroom. I insisted that it be his.

"No. My room will be fine."

"With all due respect, sit, Wayne Manor is your house."

"No, Alfred, it's my father's house"

"Your father is dead." I had completely expected this argument.

"This place is a mausoleum. If I could have my way, I'd pull the damn thing down brick by brick."

"Well it's a bloody good thing I own half." I said at the same time as Alfred said:

"This house, Master Wayne, has sheltered six generations of your family."

"Why do you give a damn Alfred? It's not your family."

"I give a damn because a good man once made me responsible for what was most precious to him in the whole world."

"Nice Bruce." I whispered before stalking off to my room. I often went into my parent's room. Whenever I felt sad but I decided Bruce needed it more than me. I knew he was pissed off that Chill could be getting out of jail and I knew he wouldn't understand why he was going for early parole. He had been away too long. I rode to the hearing with Bruce and Rachel. I hoped he would keep his temper.

"The depression hit working people, like Mr Chill, hardest of all. His crime was appalling, yes, but it was motivated not by greed but by desperation. Given the 14 years served, as well as his extraordinary level of cooperation with one of this office's most important investigations, we strongly endorse his petition for early release."

"Mr Chill?" the man who murdered my parents stood up. I felt Bruce tense beside me.

"It's okay." I whispered to him.

"Dad told me that too, look how it turned out." Bruce whispered back. Looking at Chill now brought back memories of the night, they flashed before my eyes.

"Your Honour not a day goes by that I don't wish I could take back what I did. Sure, I was desperate, like a lot of people back then, but that don't change what I did." Chill sat back down. Bruce's hands clenched up and I placed mine over it.

"I gather there is a member of the Wayne family here. Has he or she got anything to say?" Bruce stood up, I was worried what he was going to say. From where I was sitting I could see Chill had tensed. After a few moments Bruce started to walk out. I watched him go then stood up myself. Chill turned to look at me, his eyes guilt-ridden.

"Chill took away my parents when I was five years old. At the time I didn't understand. When I was a teenager and struggling with school I was angry with him. but now...now I understand why he did it. He's had to live with the guilt for fourteen years and I know he didn't mean it." I said before sitting down. I'm sure Dad would have done the same. He spent most of his life trying to help these people. I wanted to help too. I wanted to go find Bruce but I waited. Chill had smiled at me and I returned it. Once the hearing finished I followed him out, hoping I could speak with him. As soon as he stepped out the door he was surrounded by reporters.

"Joe! Hey, Joe!" someone shouted. I could see Bruce standing on the other side of the hall. "Falcone says hi." The woman said before shooting Chill.

"Let me through!" I shouted. "I'm training to be a doctor." I told the police officer. I bent down beside Chill to check his breathing. "He's not breathing, start compressions." The officer obliged and I looked up to see Bruce watching. 'Go' I mouthed to him. he shook his head.

"Keep the compressions going and call an ambulance I can't stay." The officer nodded and I walked over to Bruce. "Bruce let's go." He shook his head again and I asked Rachel for the keys to her car so I could sit and wait. Soon after they arrived and Rachel started to drive us back to Wayne Manor.

"The DA couldn't understand why Judge Faden insisted on making the hearing public. Falcone paid him off to get Chill out in the open."

"Maybe I should thank them."

"You don't mean that." Rachel and I said together.

"What if I do? My parents deserved justice."

"You're not talking about justice. You're talking about revenge."

"Sometimes they're the same."

"No they're never the same." I told him

"Justice is about harmony. Revenge is about you making yourself feel better." She finished for me. "It's why we have an impartial system."

"Your system is broken." Rachel jerked the car left and down under the city, I knew where she was taking Bruce. I sat back and stayed silent. I would let her handle it.

"You care about justice? Look beyond your own pain Bruce. This city is rotting. They talk about the depression as if it's history. It's not. Things are worse than ever down here. Falcone floods our streets with crime and drugs preying on the desperate, creating new Joe Chills every day. Falcone may not have killed your parents, Bruce but he's destroying everything they stood for." Rachel pulled up outside the bar that we both knew was where Falcone would be.

"You wanna thank him for that? Here you go. We all know where to find him. As long as he keeps the bad people rich and the good people scared no one will touch him. Good people like you parents, who'll stand against injustice, they're gone. What chance does Gotham have when the good people do nothing?"

"I'm not one of your good people Rachel."

"What do you mean?"

"All these years I wanted to kill him. Now I can't." He said, revealing a gun. I gasped in the back seat. I think they'd both forgotten I was there. Rachel looked completely shocked. Then she slapped him, again and again. I managed to refrain myself from doing the same.

"Your father would be ashamed of you." Bruce got out of the car and I moved into the front seat before Rachel drove away.

"I can't believe he was going to shoot Chill. I knew he hated him but Dad would never have agreed with that."

"You're so much more grown up about this."

"Yeah, I think Chill expected me to be angry but I honestly understand. I've seen the desperation of those kinds of people." She nodded in agreement.

"I'll drop you off at home."

"Thanks, I need to talk to Alfred." She dropped me off at Wayne Manor and I went to find Alfred. Said man was in the kitchen preparing tea.

"Ah Mistress Lily, where is Master Wayne?"

"Talking to Falcone." His head snapped up. "One of Falcone's men killed Chill on his way out of the hearing. Rachel gave him an earache so he got out of the car."

"Well I hope he makes it home."

"So do I Alfred, so do I. Can I eat this is my room?" I asked.

"You can eat it wherever you like."

"Sorry, old habits die hard." I laughed. Once it was made I took it up into my room and switched the TV on. I sighed. It was already on the news.

"...and here footage shows that Lily Wayne was trying to revive the man who killed her parents..." the reporter said. I groaned then flicked through the channels until I found something decent to watch. Once I finished my soup I placed it on my bedside cabinet and settled down to watch a movie - Moulin Rouge. I must have fallen asleep because when my alarm went for University the TV showed the menu for Moulin Rouge. I dragged myself out of bed and turned it off. Then I proceeded to my bathroom. I had a quick shower and brushed my teeth. Then I dried my hair and styled it so it hung in ringlets. I rummaged through my wardrobe to find something to wear. I settled for a black skirt and chequered shirt. I grabbed my knee high converse and found a pair of socks. I put them on while walking to Bruce's room. I wanted to know if he had come back or not. I knocked lightly on the door and entered. The bed had not been slept in and his bag was still there. I sighed, I really hoped Falcone hadn't done anything to him.

"I'm going Alfred, call me if Bruce turns up." I shouted.

"I will Mistress Lily." I smiled as I ran down the steps. My best friend Rose was waiting for me in her mom's car. We always laughed at out names, Lily and Rose.

"Hey." I said hugging her.

"Hey my mom said she'll drop us off at the station."

"Oh good thanks Mrs Graham."

"No problem dear." Mrs Graham replied.

"So I hear Bruce came back for the hearing."

"Yeah but he never came back last night, he did go talk to Falcone. If he doesn't turn up in a couple of days I'll have to contact Jim."

"Yeah but don't worry about him right now. Worry about catching up. Professor Green said you could copy notes from me before class instead of him teaching you the whole thing."

"Oh my God that will be so much easier." I replied, relieved. The car and train journey was taken up by talk of boys and when our next sleepover will be and general stuff. Arriving at the University Rose and I went straight to the lecture room. She handed me her notes and I began to copy them. Over the next hour the other students began to arrive. Then, finally, Professor Green arrived. As soon as everyone had settled down he began to teach. We took notes silently and at the end he asked if anyone had any questions. While he was distracted I pulled my phone out, no missed calls or messages.

Three days later I was on the phone to Jim Gordon.

"Jim he's been missing for three days now. I'm worried Falcone has done something to him." I must have sounded distressed.

"Don't worry Lily, I'll send some search parties out to search Gotham."

"Thanks Jim, it means a lot to me."

"What are you going to do?" I sighed.

"Talk to Falcone."

"No Lily, don't. He could do anything to you."

"Too late." I hung up on Jim and walked into the bar, knowing Falcone would be there. He was sat at a table surrounded by his thugs. One of them stopped me before I got to him. They searched me.

"No weapons, tut tut. You Wayne's are all the same."

"So my brother did come here?" I asked. He nodded. "What did you do to him?"

"Nothing, well my boys roughed him up a bit then threw him out. After that I've no idea."

"And how do I know your telling the truth." He shrugged his shoulders. I got up to leave.

"Aren't you going to thank me?"

"What for?"

"Getting the guy who killed your parents murdered."

"I'm not gonna thank you for that! Come on I tried to save him. He did it out of desperation and he regretted it." I walked out of the bar. I checked my phone and saw I had several missed calls from Jim. I thought it would be best if I called him back.

"Oh thank God Lily you're ok."

"Yeah Jim I'm fine. Falcone said his boys roughed Bruce up then they threw him out. I don't know whether to believe him or not."

"Just get yourself home. We'll continue searching the city and I'll call you if anything develops."

"Thanks Jim." I put my phone back into my bag. I turned to leave when someone caught my eye.

"Excuse me where did you get that jacket?" the homeless man looked surprised.

"Erm a guy came outta there and gave me some money for my jacket and I took his. Then he said they were gonna go looking for him."

"Who?"

"Everyone. Then he walked away."

"Thanks anyway." I said before walking away. I looked at my phone, my background image was one of Bruce and I. "Oh Bruce what have you done?"

**So I hope you enjoyed this, the next chap is written and I will post it as soon as i get at least one review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**First off i want to thank biblicalforte, Delta 9, LeleChaos and Kayla for being my first reviewers. And this chapter skips seven years, I'm hoping to carry this on past the Dark Knight and i do have a few ideas already in place. **

**Enjoy **

For seven years I worked hardest in my class. Trying to prove to myself I could be as good as my father and that I wasn't just an heiress, to those around me. I had the week off from my internship at the hospital. They were deciding whether I got my Doctorate or not. Then, if I got it, I would put my plan into action. I remember the day I had told Alfred.

_*Flashback*_

_I was sitting in my room alone five days after Bruce went missing. I still didn't know whether to believe Falcone or not. Gordon's men were still searching around the city and they had sent Bruce's photo to surrounding cities in the hope they would see them. I heard a light knock on my door._

"_Come in." I shouted. Alfred pushed the door open and carried me a tray of food. _

"_No news on Master Bruce's whereabouts?" he asked. I shook my head._

"_None what so ever. I'm really worried Alfred." _

"_I know, Master Bruce is tough. He'll survive." Alfred sat on my bed. _

"_Alfred can I ask your opinion on something?"_

"_Of course Mistress Lily."_

"_My dad helped people less fortunate than us and I want to do the same. When I get my Doctorate I want to open a free hospital and soup kitchen for the homeless. I'll use my money for the equipment, the drugs, the food and the staff. It can be my way to honour dad." _

"_That is an excellent idea. Your dad would be proud." _

"_Thanks Alfred."_

_*End of Flashback*_

I smiled at the memory. One thing was that they hadn't told me that we had the week off until I got to the hospital. So my boyfriend of two years Richard offered to drive me home. And here we were. He was training to be a doctor too and had also offered to work in my hospital/soup kitchen when I opened it. Alfred hadn't met him yet, because he was the only person I could class as family he needed to meet him. I don't know why it had taken me so long to introduce them. So we were going to go out for a meal, so they would finally meet.

"I'm glad you're going to meet Alfred tonight." I told him. "He's the only family I have left now."

"I'm looking forward to meeting him." I smiled. I wished it was Bruce that was meeting Richard. I also hadn't told Alfred about this meal. But we had plenty of time to tell him, it was only seven in the morning and the table wasn't booked till nine. Richard pulled up onto our drive.

"Come on I'll give you a tour of the house." I said, walking up the steps. Richard ran up after me and grabbed my hand. I pushed the door open and heard Richard gasp.

"It's...big." I laughed.

"Yeah and this is only the hallway. Come on we'll start in the kitchen and work our way up to my room."

"I like the sounds of that." He replied. I led him towards the kitchen. Informing him of everything I knew about the Manor. Luckily for me Alfred was in the kitchen.

"Alfred just the man I needed to see."

"Mistress Lily, and who is your guest?"

"Oh...um Alfred this is Richard, he's my boyfriend."

"Richard Grayson." Richard extended his hand. Alfred shook it.

"Alfred, would you join us for dinner this evening? We've booked a table in the New Napoli, we thought it would give you time to get to know Richard."

"I would love to but I have to pick somebody up with the Private Jet."

"Oh." I was disappointed; I really wanted him to get to know Richard.

"But I may make it back in time, if not I am terribly sorry."

"It's ok; we can make it another time. I'll call and cancel the table. Oh and who are you going to pick up?" I was curious; Bruce had left most of his stuff to Alfred, hence why he had the Jet.

"Oh it's no one." I eyed him suspiciously.

"Ok then, we'll see you later." I said, I turned back to face Alfred before I left. "And Richard's spending the night." I heard him mumble something which I later found out was 'Master Bruce won't like that.' That was one of many problems with my brother, he hated me having boyfriends. He always managed to scare them away. I gave Richard a tour of the rest of the house and we settled down in my room just before eleven to watch a film. After the film ended we went down to the kitchen again and Richard dazzled me with his cooking skills.

"I didn't know you were such a good cook." I complemented him.

"Neither did I." He joked. We went back upstairs and snuggled in my bed. After a while I fell asleep. I don't know how long I slept but when Richard woke me it was nearing eight o'clock.

"I wonder if Alfred is back yet." I spoke my thoughts. He shrugged his shoulders. "Come on, I wanna see." I dragged him out from my bed and down the hall.

"He's probably not back yet." He protested. He stopped me from going any further. He wrapped his arms around my waist so I couldn't escape.

"Richard, if he sees."

"I wouldn't worry about Alfred." Richard pressed his lips to mine and I felt warmth spread radiate through my body. I slung my arms round his neck.

"You should worry about me though." I jumped back from Richard and turned in disbelief to face my brother.

"Bruce?" I asked, unsure of what I was seeing.

"I'm home." I launched myself into his open arms, a flood of emotions swirled within me.

"Bruce I've missed you so much." I felt a tear slid down my face.

"I've missed you too, I'm so sorry for leaving." Happiness was replaced anger. I stepped back and slapped him.

**Sorry this one is shorter, the next one will be longer but that may take me a while especialy on top of homework, but please review and it may spur me to write quicker. **


	3. Chapter 3

**My God I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated in ages! i kinda lost feeling for this story for a bit then boyfriend troubles etc, soo heres the next chap so plz r+r and i will love you forever and send Bruce Wayne over to your house**

Bruce had not been expecting the slap. I had been angry at him when he said he was going to shoot Chill, when he went to talk to Falcone. And now...now I was completely pissed off at him.

"You're sorry!" I shouted. I hit him again. "You – dis – a – ppeared – for – seven – years. You – let – me – think – you – were – dead!" In-between every syllable I hit him at any space I could reach. I felt a strong pair of arms grip me from behind, preventing me from hitting my brother anymore.

"I barely knew our parents when Chill took them from us. Imagine how much more it hurt to lose your brother who you had known for nineteen years and to think they had been killed by Falcone or one of his men." Tears were forming in my eyes again. "I never wanted to stop looking for you, even when the police gave up I asked Jim if he could contact someone for me to keep searching, far and wide for you. After two years even my private investigator who I was paying by the hour gave up. But I never did!"

"Lils." That was his old nickname for me. "I did it to protect you and Alfred from Falcone."

"Really! And did you not think that when you didn't come back after talking to Falcone I wouldn't go and see him."

"You went to see Falcone?"

"Yeah and even when he told me he had done nothing I still looked. I didn't believe him. I never, ever wanted to give up on you."

"Oh Lils I'm so sorry, I wanted to understand the homeless and to find the means to fight injustice." I went to move forward, forgetting Richard had a hold of me.

"Richard let go of me." Reluctantly he let go. I stepped closer to Bruce. "And you had to disappear to do it?"

"Yeah, I needed to go where no one knew my name." I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"Look Bruce, I'm glad your back and everything but...your gonna have to make it up to me, seven years." I shook my head and walked away. Richard followed close behind and I dropped onto my bed.

"Richard is it ok if we re-arrange tonight, I need some time alone?" I asked.

"Of course. Call me ok." I nodded and he kissed me goodbye. Once Richard was gone I curled up into a ball. I thought about all the times I had needed Bruce. The times I couldn't cope. I don't know how long I lay there. I heard my door open and I felt pressure on the edge of my bed.

"Lily I have something I have to tell you." I sat up.

"What?" I asked.

"I want to show the people of Gotham their city doesn't belong to the criminal and the corrupt. People need dramatic examples to shake them out of apathy and I can't do that as Bruce Wayne. As a man I'm flesh and blood, I can be ignored, destroyed. But as a symbol I can be incorruptible. I can be everlasting."

"What symbol?"

"Something elemental, something terrifying."

"Is this to protect me and Alfred?"

"And others."

"So what are you going to do?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm going to check on the city, starting tomorrow."

"Ok well be careful, no one else knows your back yet. And you might wanna go visit Wayne Enterprises, considering it was your company and there making it public." I told him. He nodded again then left me. Deciding I needed the sleep I pulled my pj's from the drawer and changed. Then I curled back up into bed and fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up to my phone ringing. I leant over bleary eyed and looked at the display. Rachel was calling me. I groaned, I didn't want to tell her that Bruce was back. But I also felt that I shouldn't keep it from her. I flipped open my phone.

"Rachel why are you calling me on my week off?" I croaked.

"I wondered if you would come to the hearing, I'm sick of Crane putting Falcone's men in Arkham. I need support." I sighed.

"Fine but you owe me."

"Ok I'll pick you up in an hour."

"Oh its ok I'll make my own way. Thanks anyway." I said quickly. I didn't want her coming here, yet.

"Erm, ok. I'll see you there. Bye."

"Bye." I hung up and dragged myself out of bed. I went into my bathroom and showered. I knew about her annoyance with Crane but I had never met him. He was the lead psychiatrist at Arkham Asylum and had put about two or three of Falcone's men in the Asylum. Rachel was pissed off to say the least. I was ready quickly and dressed in a smart but short skirt and a blouse. Then I grabbed the car keys to my red Ferrari F430 Spider. I loved my car; it was my eighteenth birthday present from Bruce. I also grabbed my black heels and ran down the stairs. Bruce was walking away from the dining room.

"Bruce I'm going to a hearing with Rachel, so I'll see you later ok." I said, slipping my heels on.

"Ok have a good time." I rolled my eyes and went to the garage. I reached the hearing just as Crane had started to talk. I took my seat behind Rachel.

"I'm here." I whispered. I saw her smile.

"In my opinion, Mr Zsaz is as much a danger to himself as to others and prison is probably not the best environment for his rehabilitation." I saw Rachel's shoulders slump as the criminal she worked so hard to put in jail get ferried off to Arkham. And as soon as the hearing was finished she went into a rant. I just let her.

"I can't believe it!" she practically shouted. "Another one of Falcone's men put into Arkham. It's ridiculous. They should be in jail not getting therapy for their 'insanity'. There he is."

"Rachel don't." My words fell on deaf ears.

"Dr Crane." She walked towards Crane, I jogged to catch up.

"Miss Dawes." He replied, turning round slightly to see her. He was a handsome man, I could tell they from sitting in the same room as his but now I could see he had bright blue eyes that seemed to inspect you.

"You really think a man who butchers people for the mob doesn't belong in jail?" she was holding back.

"I would hardly have testified to that otherwise, would I Miss Dawes?" Rachel stepped in front of Crane and I grabbed her arm, just in case.

"This is the third of Carmine Falcone's thugs you've had declared insane and moved into your Asylum."

"The work offered by organized crime must have an attraction to the insane." Crane looked very smug then he looked at me. "Who's your friend?" he asked, I was startled.

"Lily Wayne." I said, extending my hand.

"Nice to meet you Miss Wayne." He said, shaking it.

"Stop changing the subject." She snapped. Crane began to walk away. Rachel, of course, followed. "The corrupt must be drawn in too." Crane stopped again.

"Mr Finch." He shouted over to Rachel's boss. "I think you should check with Miss Dawes here just what implications your office has authorized her to make. If any." He walked away quickly. I shook my head as he left.

"What are you doing Rachel?" Carl asked.

"What are you doing Carl?"

"Looking out for you." He pulled Rachel off to the side and I followed, he trusted me as much as Rachel. "Falcone has half the city bought and paid for. Drop it."

"How can you say that?"

"Because as much as I care about getting Falcone I care more about you."

"I agree." I inputted feeling left out in the conversation.

"That's sweet." She gave Carl a peck on the cheek. "We've been through all that." We walked away together.

"You ok?" I asked.

"Next time I will get one of Falcone's men and maybe even Falcone himself."

"Yeah we just need someone who's not afraid of the consequences." I thought of Bruce and what he had said to me. Maybe he would be that someone.

"Yeah we do." I agreed.

"Listen do you wanna grab something to eat?"

"No I wanna get home and go back to sleep, because somebody," I shot Rachel a glare, "woke me up early this morning." Rachel rolled her eyes at me.

"Well fine then, I'll go get something to eat myself then." Rachel turned and walked in the opposite direction. I shook my head, we could be so immature sometimes. I took off towards my car and headed straight home. I did need more sleep I felt ready to drop. I drove as quickly as the law would allow and I pulled the car up in the garage. I bumped into Alfred on the way to my room.

"Mistress Lily is there anything I can do?" Alfred asked.

"Could I have a cup of tea please?" I asked politely. He smiled.

"Of course you can."

"Thanks Alfred. I'll be in my room." He headed off in the direction of the kitchen while I struggled up the stairs. I pulled out some pj's and went behind my screen to change. I heard Alfred come in and place my tea on my bedside cabinet.

"Thanks Alfred!" I shouted.

"It's no problem Mistress Lily."

"Where's Bruce?" I asked poking my head round the screen.

"In his room I believe."

"Thanks." I said walking out and grabbing my cup of tea. "I think I'll go see him before I go back to bed."

"Back to bed?"

"Rachel woke me up early, I need sleep." I complained. Alfred shook his head at me before leaving. Smiling I vacated my room and slowly made my way to Bruce's. Walking into his room I took a sip of the boiling hot tea.

"Ah shit!" I stuck my burnt tongue out and frowned.

"Hello to you too." I looked around his room then realized he was sitting cross legged on the floor surrounded by photos and newspaper clippings.

"Sorry. What are you doing?" I asked kneeling on the floor beside him.

"Researching." He told me while he scribbled notes on his notepad. I picked up the photo of Jim Gordon.

"He helped me when you went missing." I told him.

"Did he?" Bruce asked, looking up. I nodded. He went straight back to his notes as I sat down beside him. I heard a squeak of a bat and Bruce's head shot up again. He put his notes down and got up to find the source of the noise. I sat back and watched him. He ducked down when he saw the bat, I smiled.

"Blessed bat again, sir." Alfred informed him as he carried a tray of tea. "They nest somewhere in the grounds." I could tell Bruce had thought of an idea. He quickly vacated his room.

"Where is Master Bruce going?" Alfred asked.

"I don't know, I'm going back to my room now. See you later Alfred."

"See you later Mistress Lily." I smiled as I walked past Alfred and towards my room. I peered out of the window and watched Bruce make his way down the stairs. He was heading towards the old well, the one he had fallen down. I knew what he was thinking. He was going to try and find where the bats were nesting.


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

I have gotten writers block on this story and many others, I am currently working on A Marauder Era, Harry Potter story and it is the only one I have made any progress on. Also I have to work on my A-levels so it may be a longwhile before any are updated and the Marauder story is uploaded :(

Sorry Guys, I want to thank all my loyal reviewers and my friend Kyle says hi because he is an idiot and won't leave me alon till I press Ctrl W, which I am refusing to do -_-


End file.
